A liquid crystal display in the prior art includes a liquid crystal display panel, a source driving unit and a gate driving unit, wherein the gate driving unit gates corresponding pixels of the liquid crystal display panel according to an image to be displayed, the source driving unit converts display data of the received image to be displayed into data voltages, and data voltages are applied to the corresponding pixels on the liquid crystal display panel via data lines, so that a corresponding image is displayed.
The source driving unit transmits the converted data voltages to the data lines on the liquid crystal display panel according to the display data of the image to be displayed, so that the corresponding pixel electrodes can be charged or discharged. Generally, the voltages sent to the data lines by the source driving unit have certain rising edges or falling edges, which will shorten the time for charging the pixel electrodes, so that the pixel electrodes can not reach the corresponding grayscale brightness, which affects display quality of the liquid crystal display.